Assault on Hefei
The Assault on Hefei, also known as Sun Jing's Rebellion is one of the events that took place after the end of The Rushin Rebellion and the fall of the Imperial Han via Gong Zuan's assassination. Pre-Battle Period End of the Rushin Clan and Imperial Han Between 197 - 199 AD, The Imperial Han had been fighting against the Rushin Clan in The Rushin Rebellion. Around 199 AD, the main leader, Zu Yang Jing was killed at Xiangyang. However, during this same time period, the Emperor of the Han, Gong Zuan had been assassinated by his subordinate Zha Ji and concubine Zha Miao. Both had managed to do so while the other officials and generals remained unaware. The Divide for Power In 199 AD, many forces also declared independence as the Han fell. Officers like Cao Cao, Tao Qian, Liu Yan, Liu Biao, Wang Lang, and many others all began to fight for control of the land. Two of these officers was Sun Jing who held from the Sun Family, and descended from Sun Tzu, and the other was Bian Xing, a bandit leader who claimed Hefei in the confusion. During this time Bian Xing and his men began to pillage many areas in Hefei and the surrounding areas. Meanwhile, as Sun Jing raised an army, he also aided Cao Cao in escaping Xiangyang. Sun Jing Rises Soon, Sun Jing had gained the aid of officers such as Zhang Zhao, Zhuge Jin, and Wu Jing. Alongside the help of family members such as Sun Lang, Sun Shao, Sun Luban, and Sun Luyu, he managed to amass quite the army. Sun Jing's goal was to first conquer the land of Wu, then to take Jing Province and the western lands. From there he would attack the northern kingdoms and unify China once again. However, he knew that he could not attack Wu right away due to the forces of Liu Yao, Yan Biahu, Wang Lang, Ma Bing, and Xiang Guang clashing. He chose to attack Bian Xing's Forces at Hefei and take their lands first. Battle of Hefei In 199 AD, Sun Jing's Forces marched towards Hefei from their position in Xiangyang, His goal was to defeat Bian Xing who was stationed there. Bian Xing Learns of the Invasion Bian Xing's officer, Bao Zu, reported Sun Jing's army approaching Hefei. Immediately, he began to bolster his defenses. He knew that Sun Jing was a great man who served in a high ranking on the Imperial Court, and as such, knew that this would be a difficult battle. Bian Xing sent his brother Bian Ding to the front lines with Bao Zu in order to bolster the first line of defense. Meanwhile his strategist, Zheng Rang, set up an altar at the castle in order to call forth strong winds for Bian Xing to issue a fire attack. Zhu Zhi's First Wave As Sun Jing's men arrived, Zhu Zhi and Zhu Zhu led the first wave of attacks towards Hefei. Bian Ding and Bao Zu set out to combat them immediately. Seeing the might of Zhu Zhi's men, Bao Zu and Bian Ding attempted to strike them down from afar using a hail of arrows. As the attack began, in order to counter this Zhu Zhi had Zhu Zhu strike around from the rear and ambush the archer units. Doing so successfully, Bian Ding and Bao Zu were forced to stop the archer assault and fight Zhu Zhu. Zhu Zhi pressed forwards and caught them in a pincer from two sides, forcing them to retreat. This allowed Sun Jing's Forces to gain a massive foothold in the battle for Hefei. Wu Jing's Second Wave As Zhu Zhi and Zhu Zhu succeeded in their advance, Wu Jing and Yu Ran were sent out to attack the eastern side of Hefei, and capture the two garrisons that were stated to possess battering ram materials. These garrisons were guarded by Lao Zao. Despite being very few, Wu Jing and Yu Ran possessed men of great strength. Combined with their own, they could make up for their lacking numbers. Lao Zao ordered their men to build catapults, and use them to wipe out Sun Jing's Forces before they reached the garrisons. As the catapults began to fire, Wu Jing and Yu Ran were pushed back quickly. However, Yu Ran and a few select soldiers led a charge towards the enemy camp, distracting the catapults and soldiers firsthand by their bravery. Wu Jing and the remaining forces used this opportunity to rush after them and quickly destroy the catapults. eliminating the main defense, they rushed the garrisons. Lao Zao attempted to stand his ground but ultimately could not, and was forced to withdraw. This secured Sun Jing's Forces a surefire way to break into Hefei Castle. Sun Lang's Third Wave Sun Lang, alongside Zhang Zhao led the next charge to claim an upper hand once again in the west. Cutting through numerous garrisons, they pushed all the way into the northwest with ease. Bian Zang and Bao Fu stood at the last garrison to try and hold them off. They rushed out with 1,000 men to combat Sun Lang and his men, who numbered at 650. Despite their numbers however, Sun Lang pushed forward without fear, cutting down men left and right as his troops followed after. Because of this, they managed to force back Bian Zang and Bao Fu to withdraw to Hefei Castle. The Fire Attack Seeing the progress that was made, Bian Xing did not have much time to wait for Zheng Rang's alter plan to work. He ordered that the troops withdraw from the alter and prepare to launch a fire attack without it's aid. Zheng Rang protested heavily, and was slain by Bian Xing in anger. Bian Xing advanced with Zhang Reng, Lao Zao, and Lao Zhao and began the fire attack. Upon hearing word of the fire attack taking place it was too late. The fires began to spread throughout northern Hefei and through Sun Jing's troops. With that, Bian Xing and his men began their advance out onto the front lines to meet Sun Jing's Forces. However, despite the flames Cheng Pu did not see any need to falter, and as such he led troops through the fire and slew many officers, Zhang Reng being one of them. Sun JIng and the others saw this and rallied to action, fighting through the flames as well. Before Bian Xing knew it, his forces were utterly wiped out in battle, forcing him and whoever remained to wihdraw, securing a win for Sun Jing, and capturing Hefei. Aftermath Sun Jing had successfuly managed to capture the land of Hefei, and quickly began to build up his forces. Leading a small army consisting of Cheng Pu, Zhu Zhi, Zhang Zhao, Zhuge Jin, Zhu Zhu, Wu Jing, Yu Ran, and Sun Lang. Soon after the battle succeeded, Sun Lang escorted Sun Jing's wives Wu Guotai and Kokochin to Hefei Castle. Later, Sun Yi also arrived with his familly. Soon, Sun Jing has a large kingdom and began to look to expand his numbers and advance to Wu. Officers Lao Zao and Lao Zhao fled into Wu after the loss. Bian Xing Seeks Refuge After losing Hefei to Sun Jing, Bian Xing was forced to flee north, alongside Bian Ding, Bian Zang, Bao Zu, and Bao Fu. Eventually after traveling the land, he met Hanhui, wife of the late Emperor Gong Zuan, and joined her ranks. Casualties Sun Jing's Forces *At least 800 soldiers Bian Xing's Forces *Zheng Rang - Executed by Bian Xing. *Zhang Reng - killed by Cheng Pu. *More than 2,500 soldiers. Category:Battles